Technically
by MistressOfTime1218
Summary: Just for today, he was going to ignore all those pesky technicalities and enjoy himself. With her around, it's hard not to.


MistressOfTime218: When Fang likes a pairing, you have to commemorate it.

StormBlitz: I didn't even think he liked romance.

K-Chan: That's why this pairing is so special! Celebrate!

DarkMist: Or read and review. Either one works.

MistressOfTime12: And just so we're clear, I own nothing. On with the somewhat short story!

* * *

><p>Technically, he knew she belonged to Loki, and therefore she was very much off limits. Realistically, however, it was nearly impossible to stay away from her no matter how harsh the punishment was for doing so.<p>

Mayura was something else entirely. She was not perfect. That much was certain. She was clumsy and clueless, and she very rarely listened to a word that anyone said to her. She could talk your ear off without even trying; leaving no hope of escape for whatever poor fool was around her. She could also get scared easily of the smallest of things.

No she was not perfect. But Narugami was a God. He had seen perfection up in Asgard. Every Goddess up there was perfect. Life with them was perfect. Being seen with them was perfect. Everything they did in life was perfect. He was **tired** of perfection. It had become vastly overrated fairly quickly.

One of the good things about Mayura was the simple fact that she would wind up being imperfect. She would trip and slip up when she was speaking, and at times she would misunderstand and speak out of term at the most inappropriate of times. That was what made her interesting. It was also what made her one of the cutest beings Narugami had ever come into contact with.

She was also one of the more honest beings Narugami had ever met. It had surprised him at first. Humans were supposedly some of the more selfish, most deceiving creatures ever created. Not Mayura. Not the girl who was turning out to be the exception to every one of the thunder God's rules. She was honest even without trying to be. Sometimes it was oddly embarrassing and troubling, like that one time when she let it slip that he had been the one to bust that incredibly expensive vase that Loki really should not have left lying around in the hallway like that. But that was neither here nor there.

He had met Gods and Goddesses more wicked than Mayura was, and he had yet to meet any being as devoted as she was. When she loved you, good god, she gave you everything she had. It was not much to a lot of people, admittedly, but Narugami found it beyond noble that she would even offer such a thing. She would hand over her destruction to you if you managed to mean enough. That was beyond incredible. So far beyond what he thought a human would have been able to give.

Honestly, it was hard not to like her. He could not find it in him to blame Fray or Loki for falling so hard for her.

Then again, maybe he was just trying to justify his own actions.

"Narugami?"

The brunette looked over to the girl sitting next to him. An ice cream cone was in her hand, glistening in the afternoon sunlight. His had long ago been devoured. But Mayura, sweet Mayura, held out her own for him to take a bite out of. She was smiling so sincerely, it was nearly breathtaking to look at. So he smiled, gave the ice cream a little lick, and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. She blinked, and then giggled before leaning closer and offering to share the treat with him. He found he could not refuse.

If Loki ever came upon them like this, sitting close together and sharing and ice cream cone, her blushing and he with the biggest grin on his face, there would be hell to pay. There would e fire, brimstone, eternal suffering, and nightmares to last every lifetime of every single human on earth. Yet, the thunder god found that he did not care. Not with her so close to him. Not with her attention on him and him alone. Not with her offering all the little things about her being that made him happy to be in this mortal form.

Mayrua may have technically been Loki's, but on days like this, honest moments like these, she willingly belonged to Narugami. And at times like this, he thought with a smirk as he gently brought his lips to hers, he would not have things any other way.


End file.
